


Copperright Highschool AU

by HHHDontWorryAboutIt



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay, Getting Together, High School, M/M, My First Fanfic, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHHDontWorryAboutIt/pseuds/HHHDontWorryAboutIt
Summary: I grab my phone. It doesn't take too long before I found Ellie and message her.“I guess you were right.”“We’re gay” - R
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Copperright Highschool AU

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Expect a lot more Copperright coming your why from me. If you have any requests or suggestions please comment them!

When I was ten, I had a friend named Ryan Hansen Martin. Of course, I didn’t know him by that name until years later when he got it changed. Then, and now, I know him as Right.

It was his first day of school. No parent accompanied him and my teacher told us to be extra nice as this was his first time ever at school. Our teacher then asked him to introduce himself and tell the class about himself. He said his name was Right in an Australian accent and nothing else. I was happy when I heard his accent, it was different and interesting. The teacher gave him a look when he said his name was Right. One of the other students raised their hand and told the class that Right wasn’t a real name. The class laughed as if it was the funniest thing they ever heard and our teacher just told Right to sit down in the empty seat beside me.

I didn’t have a chance to talk to him during class, but when recess started I followed him outside. 

“I’m Reginald,” I told him as the other kids ran across the field, “I like your accent”. He responded with a punch. “Hey!” It hurt, “I wasn’t making fun of you, I just like your accent!”

“Oh,” Right seemed a little embarrassed. “That kid in class was making’ fun of me though. Where is he?”

So I showed him where the kid that told the class Right wasn’t a real name, and watched Right beat him up. Right got in trouble, obviously, but after that day Right started hanging around me all the time. I had other friends before Right, but it didn’t take long for him to become my best friend. 

Right never really got along with the other kids. He never tried to and most of them were scared of him after he beat the other kid up. That didn’t stop them from giving him the nickname “Right, the Right Hand Man”. I thought for sure Right was going to beat up somebody the first time we heard that nickname. Turns out, he liked it.

When I was twelve, Right wanted to hang out at my place. I was scared, my dad was a proud member of the Toppat clan and was not shy around a gun. Even when the situation didn’t call for it. Especially, when the situation didn’t call for it. But Right came anyway.

My dad’s gun didn’t bother Right. My dad even invited him on a hunting trip where I got to see Right make his first kill. It was a rabbit, of course, but it was still exciting nonetheless.

Right was even there when Daisy’s, my older sister, boyfriend mysteriously disappeared.

And he was there when we had to rehide the body, because Daisy had found it and was threatening to call the police.

When I was 14, Right practically lived at my house. I hadn’t met his family, or heard of them at all, but Right just kept spending more and more days over until he was spending everyday with us. Daisy had moved out with her newest boyfriend. I’ll never forget the day when my dad turned to us and offered to let Right stay in her room so he wouldn’t have to sleep in the sleeping bag every night on my floor.

“Now that Daisy’s moved out with a proper Toppat boy, you might as well take her room”

“I’m good” Right muttered.

“Ha, well suit yourself. You two better not be doing any gay stuff in there” Dad left the room laughing. He said it in such a joking tone that I knew I had nothing to worry about. After all, Right and I weren’t doing any gay stuff. We weren’t gay. So it was all fine. I questioned why I still felt worried when Right snapped me out of it with a question.

“So. What’s a Toppat?”

A stood there frozen for a moment staring at Right. How did he not know. He spends every night here. He helped us bury a body. A dead body that my dad had killed. At twelve. I wasn’t sure if I was happy that he hadn’t said anything or called the police despite not knowing, or worried that he hadn’t.

I explained to him about the Toppat clan. The criminal organization that my dad, my sister, and soon I will be a part of. I told him how it was slowly falling apart because everyone was a big dumb tough guy and people forgot that you need brains to run a clan. I was planning on being that brain. I would take control of the clan and with my plans led it back to its former glory.

“And I’ll be there with ya” He said after my mini rant “I’ll beat any tough guy that tries to stop ya. Afterall, what sort of a Right Hand Man would I be if I didn’t”

I couldn’t help but laugh. It amazed me how fast he was okay with this. How he still wanted to be my friend… My Right Hand Man.

When I was 16, Right had maintained his reputation. He would beat up anyone that tried to mess with me… or anyone I wanted him to. I was top of my classes, but I didn’t give my teachers my dad’s real email, so he didn’t know. Instead I would take Right’s report card and change it to look like mine. I didn’t want my dad to think I was a nerd and Right was barely passing all of his classes. Plus, I got good at forging documents, a skill that I will actually use later in life.

One day, Charles asked Right if we could meet them after school. I couldn’t tell whether or not it was because there’d be a fight or if he thought we were his friends. Charles was nice and honestly a pretty great guy, albeit a bit on the dumb side, I knew he wouldn’t fight us. But Henry and Ellie, his two best friends, would. In fact, Right already beat Henry once when he tried, and failed, to pickpocket me.

We decided to go. It was mostly out of curiosity. Henry, Charles, and Ellie were there waiting when we arrived.

“I didn’t think you guys would actually come” Charles said

“We were curious. What do you three want?” I replied.

“Okay, here us out” I didn’t like where this was going. Ellie continued. “We were going to invite you guys to our Gay Straight allience club meeting, but we didn’t want to embarrass you. We were hoping that, as one of the few openly gay couples at school, you could help us with the presentation we’re doing for the school on Pride”

I looked at Right. He looked back.

“We aren’t gay” I said.

They looked at each other confused.

“Are you s-”

“Of course I’m sure, I think I’d know if Right was my boyfriend” I gestured to Right, who continued to stand there silently.

“Gee, I’m sorry” Charles said. Henry signed an apology too.

“I guess we just assumed you were” Ellie looked back at Charles and Henry, before turning back to Right and I “I’ll take that as a no then. Uh, see ya?”

“Goodbye” I turned and walked away from them, Right following as he always did. 

We walked in silence for a bit. The school had cleared out and not many people walked home the same way Right and I did, so there wasn’t anyone around.

“I can’t believe them” I finally said “Us? Gay? Can you think of anything more ridiculous?” I paused, only for effect, usually when these things happen I just talk, and Right just listens. This time though, he responded.

“Is it?”

I had completely lost my train of thought. I looked at Right confused. He must have mistaken my look for disgust as he looked away from me.

“Forget I said anything”

We continued walking.

“Right, are you gay?”

“I said, forget I said anything” I looked up at Right. There were small tears forming in his eyes. I’ve never seen him cry. I don’t think he’s ever seen me cry either.

I didn’t want to lose Right. He was my best friend, honestly my only true friend. He’s the only one that knows about my dad, and Daisy’s boyfriends, and the Toppats. We’d already made a plan for how we were going to rule. Just him and I. Just me and my Right Hand Man. I didn’t want to lose him. I couldn’t lose him. Fuck, I thought. I’m gay.

I didn’t know what to say. How could I say anything, I’d already messed things up. I could feel my eyelids burning up. I guess we both had tears in our eyes now. I looked at his hand… Maybe I didn’t need to say anything. I grab it. I hold his hand tightly in mine. It feels right.

I lie in bed. Right and I are half lying on each other. I was always jealous of how fast Right could fall asleep. Looking at my door I worried that my dad could walk in at any minute. I knew he wouldn’t. My dad hadn't woken me up since before I met Right. We had an unspoken rule about never going into each other's room.

I grab my phone. It doesn't take too long before I found Ellie and message her.

“I guess you were right.”  
“We’re gay” - R

Ellie responds with a million heart eyes emojis way too fast. She starts typing something else, but I decided it can wait until tomorrow. I double check my alarm is ready. Shut off my phone. Look towards Right’s slightly drooling sleeping face, and snuggle close to him. My best friend. My Right Hand Man. My boyfriend.

\---

Ryan Hansen Martin. Changed to Right Copperbottom. My husband, My partner in crime, and officially my Right Hand Man as leader of the Toppats.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any requests or suggestions please comment them!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
